Love Story
by ButlerAndShinigamiForever
Summary: Petit OS inspiré d'une chanson /Attention léger spoil saison 2/ Ciel est désespéré, Lizzie lui manque... Chaque jour il contemple son portrait, chaque jour il s'imagine ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Il imagine la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir et il lui raconte. Aujourd'hui, il vous la raconte à vous aussi...


Hellooooo ! Bon cette fois-ci c'est un petit OS que je vous propose :). Je me suis inspirée de la chanson "love story" de Indila, c'est vraiment une chanson que dès que je l'ai entendue pour la première j'ai de suite imaginer ciel contemplant un portrait de Lizzie... Alors j'ai décider de faire un petit OS ^^

La fin est peut-être un peu laborieuse mais j'avoue que j'avais plus d'inspiration pour le début. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un petit moyen de vous faire patienter en attendant ma nouvelle fic.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Juste pour infos il m'a fallu environ 1h30 pour l'écrire et je suis plutôt fière de moi ^^

Brefouille...A bientooooot ! :D

Ps : Sorry pour les fautes d'ortho mais j'avais pas le courage de corriger ^^"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Histoire d'amour.<strong>

_L'âme en peine,il vit mais parle à peine.  
>Il l'attend devant cette photo d'antan <em>

Ciel contemplait le tableau qui représentait celle qu'il aimait. Elisabeth de Midford. Depuis qu'il est devenu un démon et surtout depuis qu'elle est morte il n'espère qu'une chose : la revoir.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitter, chaque jours il contemplait son portrait. Il avait perdu la parole. Non... Il n'avait pas envie de parler...Il voulait LUI parler. A elle, et à personne d'autre

Il,il n'est pas fou,il y croit c'est tout.  
>Il la voit partout, il l'attend debout<br>Une rose à la main. A part elle il n'attend rien

Oui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir sortir de ce tableau, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Il lui offrirait alors cette rose. Il pourrait alors la voir sourire à nouveau, pour de vrai. Et non pas ce sourire figé qu'il contemple depuis tant d'années.

Rien autour n'a de sens et l'air est lourd  
>Le regard absent ,il est seul, et lui parle souvent<p>

C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui : continuer à lui parler pour qu'elle continue à vivre. Il ne regardait qu'elle. Seule elle comptait. Il ne voulait jamais que Sebastian soit là. Il s'enfermait dans cette pièce pendant des heures entières. Il lui racontait ses peines, ses journées et il lui répétait à quel point elle lui manquait.

Il,il n'est pas fou,il l'aime c'est tout.  
>Il la voit l'attend debout,debout<br>Une rose à la main. Non, non plus rien ne le retient

Il soupire et pose sa main sur la toile froide du tableau.

-Lizzie... Si seulement. Si seulement je pouvais te rejoindre.

A chaque fois qu'il n'était pas devant ce tableau, il la voyait dans les reflets des fenêtres. Elle courrait vers lui. Mais jamais, jamais elle n'arrivait. Il aurait voulu mourir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire sur Terre. Sa vengeance était accomplie... Son but à présent ? Être à ses côtés...

L'amour de l'histoire de l'histoire d'amour Dans de Dans  
>l'histoire d'amour<br>de l'histoire d'amour de Sa Dans

_Prends ma main,promets-moi que tout ira bien._

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Le jour où il lui a dit au revoir. Ce jour où il aurait du rester près d'elle...

_Serre-moi fort,près de toi je rêve encore _

Voilà ce qu'il aurait du lui dire, ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais non... Il n'avait pas oser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de ne pas le voir vieillir alors qu'elle oui...

_Oui, oui je veux rester, mais je ne sais plus aimer.  
>J'ai été trop bête. Je t'en prie arrête, arrête !<em>

_Comme je regrette..._

_Non je ne voulais pas tout ça _

Il frappa le mur de son poing en repensant à cette excuse qu'il lui avait donnée en la quittant. Elle pleurait.. Il ne le supportait pas. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à la voir souffrir. Il la suppliait d'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait.

Je serai riche et je t'offrirai tout mon or.  
>Si tu t'en fiches je, je t'attendrai sur le bord.<br>Si tu m'ignores je t'offrirai mon dernier souffle de vie.

C'est ce genre de chose qu'il aurait voulu, qu'il aurait aimer lui dire. Qu'il aurait aimer faire : lui offrir sa vie ! La rendre heureuse, lui offrir des tonnes et des tonnes de cadeaux en lui disant que jamais il ne la laisserait.

Dans l'histoire de l'amour de ma  
>histoire de Dans ma love<br>story Dans ma love  
>Ma histoire d'amour<p>

_Une bougie peut illuminer la nuit.  
>Un sourire peut bâtir tout un empire.<em>

A la lumière des bougies il pense à la vie heureuse qu'ils auraient pu avoir. La lumière qu'elle lui apportait n'était rien face à celle de toutes ces bougies. Il voulait les éteindre pour voir sa lumière à elle. Mais elle n'était plus là... Son sourire... Il aurait pu lui redonner la force de vivre. Ils auraient pu construire tant de choses ensemble.

_Et il y a toi,  
>Et il y a moi,<br>Et personne n'y croit. Mais l'amour fait d'un fou un roi  
>Et si tu m'ignores je me battrai encore et encore<br>_

A cette époque, personne ne pensait qu'il aimait Lizzie. Pour eux, il était devenu fou de vengeance et il ne pensait qu'à faire payer la mort de ses parents. Mais personne ne pensait qu'elle pouvait lui rendre ce désir de vie, cet amour qu'il avait perdu. De plus en plus, elle s'éloignait de lui. Et plus, il se battait pour la récupérer. Il avait besoin de son amour.

_C'est ta love story  
>C'est ta love story<br>C'est l'histoire d'une vie  
>Love story<em>

_Des cris de joie, quelques larmes_  
><em>On s'en va.<em>  
><em>On vit dans cette<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Story<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Story...<em>

Ciel se laissa tomber au sol et laissa sa peine lui échapper dans un cri de douleur. Il pleurait pour laisser son désespoir le quitter. Non...Jamais ils ne pourraient vivre cette love story. Celle que tout les jours il imaginait et lui racontait. Il se releva et alla déposer la rose au pied du tableau avec toutes les autres. Il essuya ses larmes et sortit de la pièce. Il se retourna vers elle une dernière fois puis ferma la porte. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci et secoua la tête, il aurait jurer avoir vu une larme couler sur **sa** joue...


End file.
